bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deema Works Out
Plot A health spa owner discovers the formula of eternarl youth. However the owner must get a piece of hair from a true hero which leaves The Amazing Deema a prime target. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Dee Bradley Baker as Guard Dog # Jill Talley as AJ’s Mom # Brian Stepanek as AJ’s Dad # Denise Oliver as Charlotte # Carlos Diaz as Charles # Dwayne Hill as Spa Owner Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City at night.At the Museum of Natural History.Suddenly some workout kidnappers stole a pearl, a vase and a ring.Zach, Leah, Chandler and Deema are standing still as statues.) * Charlotte: “Alright.Move it Charles.We’re almost done.C’mon.” (Zach, Leah, Chandler and Deema came out of their hiding places.) * Zach: “What’s going on.” * Leah: “What’s happening in here.” * Deema: “Clearly.The crafty criminals committing the crime wave.” (Charlotte and Charles had arrived at a suit of armour. Charlotte hit Charles.) * Charles: “Ow.” * Charlotte: “Stop that nonsense and boost me up so I can get the feather.” (Charlotte has gotten the knight’s wig.) * Charlotte: “The hair is what the boss wants.” * Charles: “The hair.Why does the boss want it.” * Charlotte: “For a potion.This is the hair of Sir Lancelot.The greatest hero of all time.” * Charles: “Oh I get it.Okay.What do we do next Charlotte.” * Deema: “How about a stretch in the state pen.” (Deema, Zach and Leah appeared in a puff of smoke.) * Deema: “I am the terror that swims and flaps in the night.I am the metal key on the sardine can of justice.I am...” * Both: “The Amazing Deema.” * Deema: “What do you know.My reputation exceeds me.” * Charlotte: “Eradicate her Charles.” (Charles threw Sir Lancelot’s wig and Chandler manages to catch it.But then he started wobbling.) * Chandler: “Whoa.” * Charlotte: “How could you.What are we going to tell the boss.” (Deema does a karate pose.) * Deema: “I love this.” (She started to karate kicks Charlotte and Charles.) * Chandler: “Uh Deema.” * Both: “Deema.” * Deema: “Uh oh.Chandler is in imminent danger.And my thoughts are telling me that a sidekick‘s life takes precedent.Besides good help is always easy and sometimes hard to find.” (Charlotte gets out a weightlifter.) * Charlotte: “Hate to perform.But this is for you for exercising in the museum.” * Deema: “Don’t worry Chandler.I’ll save you...Whoa.” * Charlotte: “C’mon Charles.Let’s go before we get into anymore trouble.” (They ran off.Deema and Chandler are falling.) * Chandler: “What do we do now Deema.” * Deema: “Don’t worry Chandler.A true superhero like me always have an amazing back up plan.But sometimes some of them don‘t work apparently.” (They got flunged back in the museum.) * Zach: “Glad you guys are okay.” * Leah: “It looks like Charles and Charlotte have escaped.” * Deema: “First it was entrances.Then my karate moves and the next thing you know they’ve vanished, disappeared, gone.However as any crime-fighter like me knows that the crook always leaves some clues behind.And I haven’t got any idea where it is.” (Suddenly Zach and Leah cracked up laughing.) * Zach: “Especially that.” * Leah: “Deema.There’s one thing you need to know.” * Chandler: “You’re closer than you think.” * Deema: “If something clobbered me with.Huh.I recognized that.” * Both: “You do.” * Zach: “Really.” * Leah: “What is that.” * Deema: “It’s from Maxwell McHealth‘s Healthy and Recreation House of Health and Gym.” * Zach: “How strange.” * Leah: “How quaint is that.” * Deema: “I think I’ll pay the physically fit felons a visit.In the morning.Right now.It’s time to go home and it’s also bedtime. But first I should pay a visit in the morning, in the guises of...” (The next morning.Deema, Zach and Leah got ready and Chandler help them with their luggage.) * Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah